She Knows
by TMNTFan4Life
Summary: April O'Neil was a Regular high school Girl...until she met them:The four Brothers. Over time, their friendship starts to bloom, Until she Develops a secret Crush on one of them. Who is it? Does he feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is StarCrossedLoverz777. This is My First Story, so please Comment and tell me if You like! * I Do NOT own TMNT!**

April's POV

" _Just another Boring_ Day," I Sighed as I slammed my locker door shut. When I turned to walk away to class, I spotted 4 Figures out of my Peripheral vision. I turned to see Them walking down the Hall.

The First one was wearing a Blue long sleeved shirt with a white blue jean jacket, Jeans and Blue Converse. He had Calm Sea Blue eyes, Dark Brown Hair, He was at Average Height and Was Nicely Fit. The Second one Seemed a little...Intimidating. He was wearing a Black T-Shirt under a Red Hoodie, Ripped Black Pants, And Black Converse. He had Piercing Green eyes, Jet Black hair Striped with Red and a cut on his left eyebrow. He Looked about One inch Shorter than the First one, But He looks more Built than the Rest of them.

The Next one was Taller than all of them, but lanky.H was wearing A Purple shirt under a white vest, Dark Blue Jeans, and White Tennis Shoes. He Had Light brown Hair, And Red-Brown eyes that were Protected by Thick-Rimmed glasses that Framed His Face. The last One was Nothing but Adorable. He wore a Shirt that revealed a Dancing Cat under a light orange Hoodie, Knee-High Khaki Shorts and Orange Sandals. What was More adorable was that he had Freckles pecked all over his face and Baby-Blue eyes. He was Shorter Than all of them, but he seemed more energetic. He Also had Golden-Blonde Hair That was Tinted from the Tips.

Before I knew it, The Bell Rung. I Zipped off to class before I was Late. Soon Class was Over and I Headed Back to my locker. As I was Walking I began to think, ' _i wonder who they are?' 'They seem Interesting,' 'I wonder if-'_ I was Broken out of my thoughts when I bumped into something. I fell with a "OOF!" as I crashed to the floor.

"Uh, Sorry," a Voice said. As my Vision cleared up, noticed it was that boy from earlier, The Taller one. He had his hand out, as if he's waiting for me to grab it. "It was My Fault. I wasn't looking where I was going," I Stated, once Standing again. The Others started coming this way, So i turned to leave. Before i could walk away, he called out, "Hey, I didn't get your name!" I Turned Once more to see the Other Guys next to him. ' _Great'_ I thought. "April. April O'Neil,' I Chimed. "Well, My name's Donatello, Donnie for Short." He Explained. "These are my Brothers: Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo." ' _Huh,' "_ Nice Names," I said, Smiling. "Hey, April. You can sit with us at lunch if you want." 'Leo' asked. 'Mikey' Bounced Up and Down in Anticipation. "Sure, Why not?" I said. They smiled and walked off. I Let my Breath go and walked off to class.

Donnie's POV

I walked out of class,When I felt a Slap on the back of my Head. It was Raph. "Hey, Bonehead,Where Ya going?" He Asked. "Lunch," I said, Pointing to the cafe. "Fine, C'mon," He Agreed, Dragging me Along With Him. Literally. "OW! Hey, Raph-QUIT IT!" I Cried Out. He continued to Drag me with a Mile-Wide grin on his Face.

Once we got our lunch, He Playfully threw me down in a chair, then sat next to me. I Glared at him, rubbing the back of my head. Yes, I said _Head_. Soon Leo Followed by Mikey Came to the Table. "See Her?" I Asked. "Over There," Raph said, blatantly poking an apple and pointing to the line. She was standing with her tray hopelessly looking for us. "April, Over here!" I called.

She turned to look at me then headed over. "Honestly.." She complained once she reached the table. "Sooo..." Mikey Drifted, Breaking the ice. "What-" "Let's Cut to The Chase," Raph said, Cutting Mikey off, Looking Her straight in the Eyes. "Why do you talk to us?" April looked at him for a second before eyeing all of us. "I Don't-I guess I felt that there was something Odd and mysterious about you guys." She answered. "Like What?" Leo Asked. "I Mean you guys don't to anybody and are always so close" Mikey kept Shifting his eyes to the four of us. "What're we talking about?" He asked, A clueless grin on his face. Raph groaned then slapped the back of his head. "Oww.." The Bell rang, Dissolving our Conversation. April stood. "I'm sorry if i'm being suspicious , i just-" She started. " Hey, it's Fine. you can come over to our house after school if you want, I'm sure our Dad won't mind." Leo Offered. April smiled. "Sure," Maybe This will be the start of a Great friendship.

Raph's POV

Home. The One place I could never get enough of. While the Others put their stuff down, I Threw my Stuff down and collapsed on the couch. April was still in the Doorway, Gawking. "This is Your House, It's Huge!" She Cried. Donnie Snorted. "Wait till you see Mikey's Room," I chuckled, Then a faint "Hey!" was heard from the back. "Hello?" Came a voice. I looked up to see Dad coming int the room. I leaped up from where I was Standing and came over to where Dad and April was standing followed by my brothers. "Dad, This is April," Leo Introduced, Motioning towards her. "April, This is our...Dad." "Hi Mr..." She Drifted. "Hamato. But you can call me Splinter" She cocked her head in Confusion."We used to call him that when were younger." Donnie said.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, April." Dad said, then went to the back.

"Soo...What do you-" She Started. I Sighed. With a Grin on my face, I threw off my Hoodie Then Turned to my Brothers. "Watch and Learn, Boys." I Taunted. And with That, I turned, Walked over to April and picked her up by the legs. "Raph, What are you Doing!" She cried. "Making it fun," I stated. I started spinning as she started screaming. A minute later, The others decided to join in. After a entire _Hour_ of Spinning, Throwing, And Tackling, We decided to call it a day.

"So, is this what it's like..over here?"April asked, Half Sliding off the couch. "Pretty Much," Leo said. "You Try living with Mikey!" I blurted, Pointing At said person. "Hey!" He cried. Mikey then perked up. "Hey April, can you Come Help me with Something?" He asked. "Yeah, Sure." She said as Mikey was already pulling her Away.

I rose an eyebrow in Suspicion. "What is it, Mikey?" April asked. He Blinked, while plastering a wide grin on his face. "Do You like my Brother?" She Turned around to look at us: We were still talking. "No, Mikey!" she Half Screamed. "Good, Can you Help me with This?" He asked. Suddenly he lugged a Giant pot of Gunk on the counter. April changed her Sight of Direction from the Pot to Mikey. "What're you gonna do with that?" She asked, warily. "This!" Mikey Yelled.

Before I could turn Around, He already Dunked the Slop on me. 'MIKEY!" I screamed. "Payback," He squeaked, before Dashing off. I sprinted off Right behind him. "You Deal with That everyday?" April asked. "Everyday..." Leo said, slowly. She chuckled a little then her phone went off. She looked at her phone, then frowned. "Gotta go, Dinner. Tell Raph and Mikey I said Bye." April said. Donnie Nodded. As she headed for the door, Mikey ran Past her. "BYE, APRIL!" He screamed, While I was still on his tail. "Bye?" she said, confused. She gave Leo and Donnie one last smile before heading out the Door.

No One's POV :

As April walked home, Thought about the Day's events: School, Smashed into a Human wall, New friends, and Hoisted over Raph's Shoulder and spun. _'Guess Today wasn't Bad as I thought'_ She Mentally said.


	2. Chapter 2

April's POV

 _'Do you like my Brother?'_

What did Mikey mean by That. He wasn't Specific. I groaned as turned in my bed. The next second, my alarm clock went off. "Fine!" I yelled, Throwing a pillow at the Screaming object, Silencing it. After got dressed, I headed out to grab a bite at Murikami's. That's my Favorite Spot I go to on Saturday's. As i walked in i saw The Blind chef/owner of the restaurant, Mr. Murikami Stirring contents of What seems to be soup. "Good Morning, Murikami-San," He smiled, Glad to hear my voice. " Ah, Young April. What Would You like today?" Before I could respond, I heard a Gruff voice say, "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Murikami," I turned to see who it was. Raph.

"Good Morning, Young Raphael. What would you like?" Murikami asked. "You know," He said, Sitting Next to me. "The Usual." I stared at him for a second. "What?" He asked, Looking at his hands. "You speak Japanese? I asked, Smiling. He Turned towards me. "You're Really Curious, You know That right?" I Presented a confident Grin. " I know. He smirked Before looking back down. "How'd you get this," I asked.

He looked at me. " Get what?" "This." Before I stopped myself, I pressed a finger against a scar located on his collarbone. "Freshman year, Fight." He chuckled. "We were friends for Years, but then i saw him Ganging up on Donnie. You know for a Maniac who hangs with me all day, I wouldn't have thought he had a switchblade. Got a nasty cut, But I survived." I Slightly smiled. "You're very protective of your Brothers," I said, Then Smiled.

"Tough Guy" "Really?" He asked. I nodded, Proudly. "OK...Give me your hand."

My smile disappeared. "Raph, What are you-" "Give me your hand," he said, cutting me off. Murikami set our Food down. "Pizza Gyoza," He Announced. "Arigatou," Raph said. I narrowed my eyes, once He left. "Hands," I sighed and Held out my hands. "Close your eyes," He said next. "Real-" "Close 'em!" I shut my eyes. He took my hand and started saying something in Japanese.

Unfortunately the only word I could make out was "Knife". When I felt a sharp pinch, my eyes threatened to open. "No." After 5 minutes I assumed it was done. "Open,"He said. "What did you do," I wondered. "You'll see." His phone Buzzed. Soon after Checking it, he groaned. "Mikey's Stuck in a Tree...Again. Gotta go." "OK, I said. He put down a 20, Flashed me one last smile and ran out. I looked down at my wrist, Which had 4 connected lines. It was An "R" I Smiled.

Leo's POV

"He's Not coming Down?" I asked. "He's not coming down," Donnie responded. There we were, at the park, staring up at a Terrified Mikey, who somehow climbed a tree, but _won't_ come back down. 1 minute later, I saw Raph running up to the scene. "What happened?" He asked. "We came here cause Mikey kept whining about The park, But I guess we weren't paying attention, until we saw him screaming his head off, while stuck...in This tree," Donnie explained.

Raph walked over to the tree. "Mikey," He called. "You need to come down," Mikey shook his head. "Do you want to jump?"I asked. Mikey shook his head frantically. "I can't come up there, so you're gonna have to jump" Raph said. Mikey looked down at his brother, warily. "Mikey, I'll catch you," "You sure?" Mikey asked, Accidentally slipping a hand, causing him to scream. "Mikey! it's OK, He'll catch you." I yelled back up at him. Mikey eyed us for a few seconds. "O-OK, I-I'm Gonna Jump." He said. Raph held out his arms, while Mikey hesitated.

Then He jumped.

I held my breath as Mikey screamed while falling. 10 seconds after leaping off the tree, he landed in Raph's outstretched arms. He Trembled. "Give him Here," I said. Raph passed Mikey to me as we started walking home. "Leo," Mikey said. I looked down at him. "Yeah?" He snuggled closer into me. "I think I'm afraid of heights," He said. I chuckled. "I know."

Donnie's POV

The Day passed by slowly. After the whole "Tree" Incident, we went Straight home. when we walked inside, Mikey made a beeline straight for his room. Everybody went their separate ways, as I stayed in the living room. Anyway, I was just reading a book, when I heard the doorbell ring. Opening the Door, It revealed to be April. "Hey," she said. "I heard about What happened. Is He OK?" I shrugged.

"He should be fine, he's just in shock, I guess. He locked himself inside his room and refuses to come out." April nodded, Understandingly. She walked inside, sitting on the floor. "So, where is everybody?"She asked.

"Doing Their own thing. I'll go get them." I said, Walking off. April got up and walked around. She looked at pictures, Mementos, But stopped when she saw Something odd. "Ahem," April jumped at the interruption. She saw it was her friends. "Sorry... I was just looking." She apologized. Taking in the background, she cocked her head. "Where's Mikey?" "Still in his room," Leo answered. "And where would that be?" April asked, Grinning. "Upstairs, Second Door to the Right, Why?"I asked. "Thanks," Was all she said, Before dashing upstairs.

We looked at each other confused, when suddenly we heard April yell, "Dang, Mikey, you're Heavy!" She came into our line of vision as we saw her carry Mikey in her arms. She threw him down on the couch, as we approached them. "The _Only_ reason I let you carry me down here was because you're not one of my brothers," He Grumped. "If I got you a week's worth of pizza, would you feel better? She Bribed.

Mikey Perked up. "Yup, ALL better." "We'll now that you're better, Who wants to Play a game?"She asked. "I got an idea," Raph said. "Wait, What are you-" "I am Lord Tragon and I am here to claim the princess." Without warning, He grabbed April by The legs and drooped her over his shoulder. "If you want her back, then you must defeat me and slay my royal guards" And with that he dashed off. "Sir Mikey, HELP!" April cried before they disappeared. Me and Leo got the idea and decided to play along. "Sir Mikey! You must Save Princess April from Lord Tragon Before she gets Destroyed!" I Yelled, Desperately. i hadn't noticed Leo had left, but had reappeared two seconds later with a wooden sword and aluminum shield.

Mikey Hopped up in excitement "C'mon, Sir Mikey, Lets go save the Princess!" Leo Cheered. Mikey threw on his Cape, Grabbed his "weapons"and struck a Heroic pose. "Let's Go!" He yelled. We all charged. After all the commotion, Mikey ended up saving April and Destroying "Tragon". "Well, My job's Done." April said, satisfied. "I'll be out of your hair."

Before reaching the door, someone Grabbed her wrist. She turned to see it was Raph. "I forgot to give you this,"He handed her a tiny box. She looked at for a second then, back up at him. "Thanks," She said, quietly, Then a little louder,"Bye Mikey." Said person hopped over to her. "Bye, Ape" He said, then gave her a hug. Once released, she called out,"Bye Guys."

She gave Raph one last look then left. He smiled. Little did He know Mikey still lurked behind him, with a cheesy smile on his face. He crept behind him, stood on tippy-toes and whacked him upside the head and ran. "Mikey!" Raph yelled and charged after him. I looked at Leo and He looked at me and shrugged. What are you Gonna do?

April's POV

Once I got home, I told Dad I'm gonna skip Dinner and headed to my room. After i changed, I sat on my bed. I stared at the mark on my wrist for a couple of minutes Before noticing the box on my Desk. When I opened it, I Smiled, But then it disappeared. I grabbed my phone and called my other friend, Isabelle. "Hello? She answered after two rings. "Izzy, I think I have a problem." I said, Twisting the Necklace around my Finger. _'I guess Mikey was Right'_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT own TMNT, But I DO claim my OC's. Sorry There was POV from Mikey**

April's POV

"Are you sure?" Izzy Asked. "Yes, I-I think so," I said. I invited my Best Friend Isabelle over to talk. Since it's a Late, Her mom Said she could sleepover. Right now, we're on my bed, talking. "I've seen this dude before, You sure you like him?" She asked again. "Yes. I know it's crazy, But look. He gave me this," I said, Pulling out the box. She looked at me, then took the Box.

She peeked inside and took out the necklace. " _he_ gave _you_ this?" "Yeah, but Turn it around." I said, simply. She turned it around to show the back that had engraved words: _Love, R ._ She looked at me. "Izzy," I tried. Silence. "Izzy," Silence. "Izzy, Say Something!" I Pleaded. She started to Smile. "Aww, That's so cute!" "Is it Wrong? Cause honestly...-And His younger brother is already getting suspicious." I cried. "Well, It's cute but.." Izzy started. I sat up. "What?" "Do..you think he might feel the same way?"She Asked.

I rolled my eyes then Laid Down. "Goodnight," I said. "Really. You're not talking about this anymore?" Izzy questioned. "Yep, Goodnight," I repeated. Izzy sighed and gave up. "Night, A." _'Maybe'_ She Thought.

** _The Next Day**_

Mikey's POV

I Threw off my Covers and changed into my favorite orange shirt with the Laughing cat and shorts. Today is Sunday and I have to do my usual Sunday stuff. I grabbed my Laser Kitty Back pack and Headed out the door, After I left a Goofy letter for my bros. First I headed over to Murikami's For some Gyoza. "Hi, Mr. M!" I cheered hopping up on one of the stools."Ah, Hello, Young Michelangelo. Pizza Gyoza again today?" Mr. M asked. "Yes, sir!" I started Tapping my Fingers against the table. "You know," Mr. M started. "Your brother came in here earlier yesterday." I paused. "Raph?" He Nodded.

"He came in started talking to that Nice young Lady." "Really?"I Drifted. I ate my Food quickly and paid. "Thanks, Murikami" I yelled Halfway out the door. On my way to the skate park, I saw April walking down the street with another girl. "Hey, A!" I yelled, Running over to her. "Hey, Mikey," She said. "What's up?" I smiled casually. "Oh, I was just in town, Who's this" She turned to the girl. "Oh, this is My friend, Isabelle."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mikey" I Said. Isabelle smiled. "Well, Mikey, I have to go, but I'd like to catch up sometime." "Sure!" I said. She whispered something to April, Said bye to the both of us , then walked off.

"So, April,"I said. "What?" " You wanna hang out?" "Sure,"

** _2 Hours Later **_

After the Park, Bakery , Chasing A Dog 2 times, an Amusement Park and the Arcade, We were beat. I kinda Felt bad that April had to run after me trying to catch me, but to be fair, that dog was Adorable. Anyway, after our day's events, we decided to go home. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." April said. And with that, we parted ways. What a Day!

Donnie's POV

Today I decided that wanted to go to the bookstore for a novel I was reading. No, I am _Not_ a Nerd. Anyway as I was walking back home I decided to start reading, but 5 pages in, I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. "Sorry," I apologized. "No, No, It's o-"She started, the looked at me closely.

"Wait aren't you Donatello-Donnie from science class?" I nodded. "Wait, what a coincidence. I'm Isabelle Johnson. Can we talk?" She asked. "Sure," I replied. We sat at a nearby bench and started talking. halfway into the conversation, She mentioned April's name. "Wait, You know her?" I asked. "Know her? We're best friends. How do you know her." "We met last week, Accidental collaboration." I explained.

"I assume she knows your brothers?" She added. "Yeah, But How-" I started. "I see them around school Plus I met one today, Mikey, was it?" I nodded. "While we're on the subject, Do you know what's going on with April? She's been acting a little weird." Suddenly she got nervous. "Nope. Nuh-Uh. Don't Know what your talking about. You know what, I got to cut our session short, but I promise we'll chat again, OK? OK." And with That, she sprinted Off. Don't know what That was about, but I'll find out sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 4

. "  _Monday_

Raph's POV

I Was walking to class, When I felt hands on my shoulders. "Hey, Raph," It was Leo. "Hey," I replied. "Have you seen Donnie?" I stopped and looked at him. "No, why," Leo everywhere, But froze on what was behind me. I turned around and saw a Crowd. My jaw Tightened as i stalked over to see what was going on. I pushed people out of the way to see to Figures in the middle.

I could Barely make out one face: Donnie. I raced in an shoved the other guy back. "Yo! What's your deal, Man!" he yelled. Leo came Barreling through the crowd. "Listen, I don't know what your problem is, But Don't touch my Brothers." I said.

"And...what are you gonna do about it?" He threatened. Leo came over, Pushing the guy back. "Man, stay back," He warned. Just then the guy gutted Donnie in the stomach one last time. He did it now. I grabbed him, punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach multiple times before the teacher started coming.

"I'm Gonna Kill you!" Was the last thing the guy said before being dragged away by the teachers. I panted a few times Before checking on Donnie. "You OK?" I asked. He could barely Mutter a Word. Leo looked at me then back at Donnie. "Let's get you to the Nurse." He said.

Mikey's POV

When the Bell Rung, my body buzzed in excitement. I Dashed to my lockers, Got my things, then raced outside. As I waited for my brothers, I could barely stand still. But once I saw them, My excitement washed down the drain. "Donnie, what happened?" I asked, worried. He looked like it hurt to talk. "There was a fight and Donnie got hurt, But we took care of it." Leo explained. I nodded. All three of us helped Donnie home. Oh Donnie...

April's POV

After school, I decided to come to the park and think. _'Why now, Why Him?'_ I asked myself. "Join you?" I looked up and Nodded. Raph sat down. "There was a fight. Donnie got hurt pretty bad, But I took care of it." I smiled. "You're a big softie, Toughie" He narrowed His emerald green eyes. "Oh, That... now!" I laughed. "Why'd you give me this?" I asked, Pulling out the necklace from my pocket. "Because...I think you're a good friend. I know i can be mean at times-" "At Times?" I joked, cutting him off. "As I was saying... I know I can be pretty mean at _times,_ but you're the only one that tolerates us. We're a crazy bunch." He finished. "Yeah, But you're brothers, and you look out for each other." I said.

He smiled. "And I think-I think you're a good brother." I added. "OK,Kiss-up, Anything else." "Why do you Talk to _me?_ " He stood up. "I don't know, Maybe I just want to." I stood up. "C'mon," He urged. I looked up at him. "Where are we going?" He continued to look at me. "Are you coming?" "I don't know where we're going," I said. "Apparently, you _Like_ me Picking you up," He Quipped. "Wait, R-" Before i finished, he grabbed me and hauled me over hi shoulder. _'Great'_ I thought. I tried to turn my head upwards. "Where are we _going?_ _"_ I asked. "You'll see," Was all he said, As he continued to walk. _'Awesome'_ I let my head fall on his back. _'Perfect'_.

I must've fallen asleep because I felt someone shake me. As I woke up, I was being heaved off his shoulder. "W-Where are we?" I asked, slurred. "We," Raph started. "Are in Here," Just then he flipped on the lights to reveal a Dojo of some sort. I looked around Then up at him. "...And Why are we here?" "Remember that "Object" You saw in our house?" He asked. I nodded. "See, it started a Long time ago when we were very young, Mikey was barely even 4, but our Dad came home one day with a strange book. We didn't know what it was about, but seeing as we were so young, he decided to train us into protecting ourselves and each other." He explained. I looked Confusingly at him. "So...You're Ninjas?" He nodded. "Come here," i walked slowly over to the mat where he was standing. "Let me show you," "But I-" Without warning, Raph grabbed my wrist, Twisted me, then slammed me softly on the ground behind. Laughing i asked, "What was that?" "An example," He said. I lifted myself off the ground. After a few "Examples," I was beat for the night. "Well, Thanks for "Kidnapping"Me but I gotta go." I claimed. "It's been fun,"I looked at him for a couple more seconds. "See you tomorrow?" I asked. "Tomorrow." He replied. I smiled then walked away. As i walked home, I thought, _'I'm in Trouble.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT own TMNT. I only claim my OC'S. Now... Onward with the Story!**

Isabelle's POV

As the bell rung for second period, I grabbed my stuff and went to my locker. On my way, I saw a Orange flash. "Hey," The flash said. "Hi. Mikey," I said, Continuing walking. "So..How's it been? You know with...everything?" He asked, clasping his hands together in interest. I reached my locker and started twisting my combination. "Fine, everything's fine. A-OK." I replied.

He shifted over to my left side, with a huge grin on his face. "What about April," I paused twisting my lock. "Is she OK? I haven't seen her lately." Mikey Added. I looked at him cautiously. "It's OK. i'm your best friend's friend, you can tell me anything."His smile spreaded wider with his growing anticipation. I started to open my mouth, But the bell rung.

Saved by the bell! "You know what? I gotta go, don't want to be late for second period," I chuckled, Grabbing my stuff out of my locker and slammed it shut.I started backing up. "But we'll catch up some other time, OK?OK." and with that, I speed walked out of his line of vision. But, Unknown to my Knowledge. I hadn't heard him whisper, "I _will_ find out the truth."

Raph's POV

I can't believe This! My 3rd period Teacher, Ms. Austin, gave me Detention! So what I haven't turned in 3 homework assignments? I really couldn't care less. I stormed out of The class, furious, When I saw April struggling with her books. As they threatened to topple over, I rushed over to save them. She tried to see who captured the books, But more, Threatened to spill over.

"Need Help?" I asked, Taking Half of the stack.

"Yeah," She replied, once she saw it was me. "You know, you didn't have to help me, I had it," She added. I laughed. "Had it? The whole pile was coming down!"She nodded slowly."Seriously, Why do you have so many Books?" I asked. "None of this is really mine. I volunteer to exchange books for the library."April replied.

"Only a quarter of this is mine." "Uh-Huh?"We reach the the library and Finally put the load down. "So, Uh," I started. "I have a Free period next? Wanna talk?" After she heaved the last pile of books down, She looked up at me incredulously. "Really? Are you serious?"She sputtered.

I rolled my eyes. "OK, Fine.." I said, starting to walk out. "Wait," April called, pulling my arm back. "OK...Where to?"She asked. "Front of school, On the Hill." I finished. She smiled. "OK, I'll,"She paused to poke me in the shoulder. "Be there." I smirked. " Great," She then walked away. Before I realized it, my smirk grew into a smile.

April's POV

I Walked out of the library to my locker to get my stuff. _'Oh, God.'_ I thought. Suddenly I felt someone Hinge onto my shoulders. "Hey, you going?". Isabelle. I sighed and Told her everything. She squeaked and smiled in excitement. "Calm down, it's Not a big deal-" I started. "Yes! it IS a big deal! You said you liked him, right?" She said, Cutting me off. I nodded. "So, Get your Kitty-Lovin' Butt outside and go talk to that boy." She whipped. "B-But, I-I don't know what to say!" I stuttered. "You knew what to say the other two times you talked to him, Right?" She asked, narrowing her hazel eyes. "Yeah," I replied. "Right, now get your butt outside or else I'll have to drag you!" She Threatened. "OK! OK!" I screeched. "See you in 5th!" I cheered as I grabbed my bag and ran outside.

Apparently, I failed to realize what she _dropped_ in my bag. As I raced outside, I made a double mistake: _Never_ run on wet grass. Halfway to the spot, I slipped on wet grass and Wiped out like a Pro. Skateboarder. I groaned in pain. Worse is, I landed on my back. I laid there until I saw a familiar blurry head peek into my vision.

"You really like getting hurt, don't you?" I heard a deep voice say.

I groaned louder. Not because of the pain, But who it was. I sat up, dizzy. "I don't need you to pick on me, Raph," I said. He sat down next to me. "I'm not making fun of you," He said. I looked at him. "I don't want to see you get hurt." I smiled. "Where are your brothers?" "Donnie's probably still in class, Mikey's most likely bothering some random kid and I bet Leo's talking to that girl he likes." He Added. I raised an eyebrow. "Leo likes somebody?" I asked. " Yeah, I mean... everybody likes someone, don't they?"He asked, smiling. I busied my hands in my bag, trying to hide my blush. But when I found what Izzy snuck in, I groaned. "Oh, For.." I muttered.

She managed to Put _breath spray_ in my bag and I _doubt_ it's for my breath. "What's wrong?""Nothing," I quickly said, Then turned. "I have a question," He looked at my bag, then back at me. "Okay, Shoot." Feeling sweat form on my palm, I wiped them on my pants and continued.

"OK, say if i had a friend and she liked somebody. But he's out of her league and is nervous to tell him how she feels, what should she do?" I asked. "Well,"He looked at his hands. "Maybe she shouldn't give up and maybe...He likes her too." He looked from his hands to me. I stared at him for a minute, then the bell rang. "Well, time to go," I said quickly, as we stood. "Nice talk. And when you need help carrying Giant mountains of books...call me," he said. I smiled. "Well, OK, Then." And with that we parted.

As I returned to 5th period, i told Izzy everything. "...And that's what he said." I finished. She had her mouth wide open, then she popped. "I told you! I told you!" "Oh, And thanks for this," I said, pulling out the spray. "Did you use it?" She asked, leaning in. "Izzy!" I yelled. "I'm sorry! I thought you were gonna-" "Do what?"I interrupted. She shook her head. "No, dear Izzy, Please tell me what I was gonna do?" I repeated. This time, Before I could stop her, she ran out the classroom. I smiled. She's crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

Leo's POV

I was walking to class, when I saw Raph. "Oh, Hey. Dad said We have training Today." I said. "Today?"He asked, then snorted. I rolled my eyes. "Tell Donnie and Mikey and meet me outside after school." "Isn't That what we do anyway?" He added, Flatly. "Just go," I said. "Fine." Then he waked off.

Soon, It was Time to go home and Man, was I excited! I looked around outside, But i didn't see them. "Okay Leo," Donnie called Behind me. "We're here. What is it?" I smiled. "We get to go on patrol Tonight and train for HOURS, isn't that fun!" The Others frowned. "Only _YOU_ would think that's fun," Raph piped, then started walking." "No..-Hey, wait up!" I yelled. Later after catching up with them, we got home and Got home. This is gonna be fun!

Unknown POV

"Master, I have Tracked the in our sights, bu according to research, They have a ally." Soldier One Said. I Grunted. "And Who might this "Ally" Be?" "Her name is April O'Neil, Sir. She goes to High school with them."

"Interesting," I prompted. "Locate her Right now and bring her here." "Hai, Master!" The Soldier Responded and Left along with 4 others. "Let us see how important she is to them," I Cackled.

April's POV

I was Walking home from getting Ice cream, When I heard a truck start behind me. I turned around, But kept walking. The truck Kept up with my pace, As I started walking faster.

When I started running, the truck swerved around the corner and came to a stop. I backed up, Only to bump into a weird-looking man. I tried to tun, More Black-clothed men came after me.

I was running too fast and tripped on a rock. "Help! Help!" I screamed. Apparently No one was Listening. I tried to get back up, but then men kicked me down. They took my legs and arms and threw me into the van, not before taping my mouth shut. Here I having a perfect day, then i got kidnapped. _'_ _Oh,Man..'_

Donnie's POV

I was Roof Jumping with my brothers, scanning the area, when I heard a scream. I paused to listen again, and there was another scream. "Guys, Problem!" I yelled. As we got closer, i Wondered, ' _Wasn't That-_ ' Before I finished, we saw it. 3 Men were Kidnapping April. My eyes were wide as I looked over at my brothers, but then I saw that Raph had _his_ Look, As his Jaw tightened. Before we could react, They Threw her in the back and the van drove off. "Donnie, do you think you can Track that van?" Leo asked. "Yep," I assured. After a few Adjustments to my Radar scanner, I found it. "Here it is. It Looks like It's heading to-" I started. "Shredder's lair," Leo finished. "Shred-Head," Mikey Quipped. Raph slapped the back of his head. "Oww.." Mikey Cried. "Let's Go, Team!" Leo Yelled. We rolled our eyes, But followed our orders

Raph's POV

When we got to Shredder's Lair, we peeked into the lair. I saw Shredder on his throne, but I saw a Foot soldier Drag a limp body through the Door. It must've been her, But unconscious. "What's the plan, Leo?" Donnie asked. "We can sneak in there and get her out," He replied. I shook my head. "There must be a bigger reason why he took her,"Donnie snapped his fingers. "He must've taken her for bait. To reel us in." Mikey smiled. "Fishin' sounds good right about now." Once again, I smack him upside the head. "Oww.." "OK,Team,"Leo said. "Roll in."

We easily, But Discreetly snuck in to hear the plan. "Master, We've got her," Soldier one said. Shredder got up and walked down towards her. As I was about to leap down, Leo held me back as if to say, " _Not Yet"._

He examined her limp body for a second. "Good, Tie her up and leave her here. Let them come for her." Shredder ordered. Leo Nodded then we all leaped down. "Shredder, We're here" Leo announced. "Now, let her go." "You may have your friend back...after you battle me!""Donnie, Now!"Leo shouted. As instructed, Donnie dropped a smoke bomb in Shredders face, I took this as an advantaged and Ran. I Picked April up gently and, Followed my brothers out of the lair.

The last thing I heard was, "AAAAUGH!" I looked down at her Slumbering face. "You're safe now," I whispered, then continued to Run.

April's POV

The last thing I remember is Being dragged into a van, But I heard someone's voice. It was familiar, but Fading. When I woke up, I gasped slightly, then groaned. My head was killing me. I slowly Glanced around at my surroundings. _'Wait, isn't this-Of course!'_ I though.

I saw someone come into the room, but my vision was still blurry. "Always getting in trouble," The voice said. I sat up, still disoriented. "R-Raph?"I asked, confused. "What, Uh, What happened?" "It's Kind of a long story." He answered. Soon, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey came in Along with their Dad. He basically Explained everything about what happened. "We didn't take you home because we didn't want to worry your dad." Leo said.

I nodded, Profusely. "I think it's cool you guys are ninjas, but i don't want to be in the middle of everything, especially if it puts you in danger,"I explained and stood up. "I-I think I'll just go," and with that, I said my Goodbyes and left. I walked Home as fast as I could, Went straight to my room, the crashed onto my bed. I looked at then necklace tied around my neck. "I don't know what to do," I muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT own TMNT! I only claim my OC's! Please Read Chapter = Sweet Love! 3**

Mikey's POV

I was at school, Just lounging around during Free period,When suddenly I felt a yank on my arm. Someone pulled me inside a closet and slammed the door. I opened my eyes, to reveal it had been Raph. "Sup, Bro?" I asked coolly. He rolled his eyes.

"I need to ask you something," I put on a grin. "Go on," "So..say if you liked somebody, but you didn't know what to say, what would _you_ say?" He asked. I grinned widely. "You know what, Never mind," "Nope." I said, stepping in front of him so he wouldn't leave.

"OK. First off, don't worry too much on _what_ you say. It doesn't matter what you say, it's _How you say it. _ The meaning of what you say is more important." I concluded. "Huh. Thanks Little Brother, that helped." Raph said, Ruffling my hair before he left. ' _It Doesn't matter anyway,'_ A grin spreaded across my face. ' _I know who he's talking about'._

April's POV

Me and Izzy were Talking about what happened the other day. I did feel kind of bad, but it's mixing with my Feelings. "And all i'm saying is Give them a chance and _You_ need to tell _Him..._ " She said.

She grabbed her bag and looked behind me. "I...Gotta go, but there's your guy. Do what i say! I want news!" She playfully demanded. "I will," I said. She waved bye and left. I turned around. There he was, looking straight at me.

"Hey, I need to-" We said at the same time. I laughed. "You first," He took a deep breath. "OK. I- um, Just wanted to say.." He Took a step closer to me. "I kinda like you.." I stared up at him. "I'm sorry I-" He started. "I like you, too." I finished. He smiled. "Really, C-" I smiled. "Shut up and Kiss me," I got on my tippy-toes and pulled his head towards mine, so our lips were connecting. I wrapped my arms around his neck. _'Best day ever!'_ I screamed in my head.

Leo's POV

I was just walking to the library during free period when spotted a group outside. I looked closer at what they were looking at, Then Smiled. Huh.

Mikey's POV

I decided to go to the Vending machine in the lunchroom to get more Skittles. I passed a window in the hall, but immediately backed up, when I saw What people were looking. I was Right after all...

Isabelle's POV

I left something back near the Tree, but when I went to go back and get it, I paused. There, standing under a tree in the school's complex, was the most beautiful scene I've seen all day. I suddenly frowned. "I gotta get a boyfriend," I grumped.

 **What did you guys Think? Comment! P.S: Sorry it was short(But it was sweet!), I'll make it longer next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! I DO NOT own TMNT! But I only claim my OC'S! Enjoy!**

Unknown POV

"Master, I know we failed at exterminating the teenage ninjas, But-" "Silence!"I Yelled, Furiously. "I will not take more of this. You fail me once again!" Minion one Bowed. "I-I Apologize, Master. But I've created a program that will not only fool the ninjas, But will attain our subject, As well." Then he showed me a picture. "Well done, but if this fails, You _will_ pay dearly," I threatened. "I will not fail you, Master." Minion one said, then left. "Those fools won't Know what hit them." I bellowed, then laughed maniacally.

April's POV

"You _Do_ know if you keep this up, My blood _will_ flow to my head," I said, Matter-of-Factly. Here i was, Yet again being carried to who knows where. I pushed my elbow against his back. " _Now,_ will you tell me where we're going?" I asked for the 20th time in 5 minutes.

"All you need to know is, I saved you: The damsel in distress." Raph said. I groaned. He repeated this line every time I asked him. You'd think I would've stopped? "I'm the Damsel, and right now, YOU'RE causing my distress!" I huffed.

His only response resulted me sliding further down his back. "Would you like to get off?" He asked, deciding whether or not to let go of my feet. As I shook my head frantically, I felt myself being pulled up. "Man, this is ridiculous," I grumped. I pushed my head up to glimpse at where we going. The only Place I saw was a 100-Stories High building. "Wait, we're-we're not going up there, are we?" I asked. "No, we're going to the park," Raph replied. I noticed sarcasm and huffed.

As if I thought this was crazy enough. It wasn't. He started climbing.

"Oh, My-Oh, My God! Your Insane! Let me down!" I screamed. He paused. "You'd rather me drop you?" I looked down to reveal that we were high enough to be splattered if we fell. I kept as quiet as I could. As we got higher, I felt more likely to pass out. Or throw up. Maybe Both. Right before my brain decided to take a nap, We came to a stop. I was slid off and placed on a flat surface, but once my vision became more apparent of our surroundings, I felt dizzy again. "I wouldn't faint if were you, unless you want to be a puddle on the ground."He Joked.

I pushed him softly. "Why are we up here?" I asked, Cautiously scooting away from the edge. "Because I like to see the city from here. It's a nice view." He answered. "You didn't have to drag me up here," I muttered. He looked at me and smirked. "And you know what?" He asked. I stared at Him. "What?" "I came for something else,"He added. "And what might that be?" I asked, Unsuspecting. He pushed me down, gently and crawled on top of me. "You." "Really?"I giggled. "Really," Then he bent down and Kissed me. I smiled against his lips and hooked my legs around his waist.

Leo's POV:

Me, Donnie, and Mikey were at home watching T.V. , So I decided to check outside. It was already dark. "I wonder where Raph is?" I asked. "Probably out with his _Girlfriend_ ,"Mikey Taunted. "You do realize he would crush you if he found out you said that," Donnie reminded. "But it's true.."Mikey squeaked. A few minutes later, Dad came came strolling into the kitchen. "Where is..Your brother?"He asked. "Out,"I simply stated. "Where?" I don't know, he wouldn't tell us. Donnie added. " _Girlfriend,_ " Mikey sang.

"I heard that,"A voice said. I turned around and saw that Raph was just coming in. He made his way over to the couch, slapping the back of Mikey's head, before claiming a seat between him and Donnie. "Oww.."Mikey Whimpered. " And where have you been?" "..Nowhere."Raph denied. "May I speak with you for a moment?"Raph looked at all of us, before Getting up and following Dad to the back.

After 2 minutes of silence, I heard a Loud, Deep voice yell, "NOPE! NU-UH! Sorry Dad, but I won't Listen to that right now!"He came into our line of vision. "What did he talk to you about?" Raph shuddered. "You..Uh-You don't want to know," Then he simply charged straight to his room and slammed the and Donnie shuddered, while Mikey looked Dumbfounded. "What was he talking about?"He asked. I got up and patted his head. "Nothing,Mikey." I said, Then left to my room.

Isabelle's POV

I was like...Totally freaking out right now. A few hours after school, April had called me and told me everything. Outside, I was like,"Good You!" But Inside, I was like Freaking my head off! Anyway, i invited her over and so here we are now...Just talking. "So, A." I said, Sitting up in my bed. "What's he like?" April to the Left side of the bed and was now laying upside down, With her fuzzy bunny slippers 3 Inches from my face. She folded her arms behind her head. "Well, he's strong and tall and nice, to me anyway, and funny." I smiled.

"He's like very protective of what he cares about and very brooding, but at the same time Modest and Understanding." I nodded. "And it's like-like when he carries me or kisses me, he's ...Gentle." "Mmm.." I Hummed. She looked over at me and sprang up. "I'm sorry, am I talking too much about me?" She asked, Sincerely.

"Nah,girl, it's fine. Tonight, we talk _all_ about you." I reassured. I noticed she had lied back down and was twisting her necklace over her fingers. _Love, R._ "Izzy,"She called. "Yeah..?" "You're the best friend I've ever had." She said. I smiled and came over to hug her. "Friends Forever?" I asked. "Friends Forever." After a moments silence, I broke the Ice. "I wish _I_ had a Boyfriend." I Whined. We both laughed and Continued to talk all night.

* _Later That Night_ *

Raph's POV

I was currently in my room, Reading some comic Mikey had "convinced" me to read, Then I hear a knock on the door. "It's Me,"Said April's voice. "Open," I said. She peeked around, Then walked in. "Hey," I greeted. "Hi," She crawled on my bed, lying on her back.  
I scooted closer to her. After Laying her head on my chest, she asked, "Question?" "Hmm?"I mumbled. She looked up at me. "Would you...protect me..if I was in trouble?""yeah,"I said. "What kind of question is that?" She shrugged.

"I Guess, So I knew you cared about me." I smirked. I grabbed her and pushed her back until her head was touching the headboard. "What are you-" "Shut up and Kiss me" I said cutting her off. I then Pressed my lips down to hers. She melted into it quickly. She raked her hands through my Hair, then moved to claw at my back. I Threw off my shirt, which landed on the floor. Then I heard a Low groan. _'Oh,God'_ I thought.

 **Did You Like It? See What Happens Next Chapter! Comment! Tell me What you Think!**


	9. Descriptions (Story Break)

**Sorry, Guys. I just had to do A descriptive pause 'Cause i didn't do good with the first. So imagine them like this. You don't have to read this if you don't want to. Anyway,Carry on!**

Isabelle Johnson

Age: 17

Skin Color: Light Chestnut

Eyes: Hazel

Hair Color: Black W/ Green Stripes

Personalty: Nice, Outgoing, Optimistic, Talkative,

Fave. Color: Green

Height: 5'6

Likes: Puppies, Kittens, Boys, Music, Dancing, Candy, Traveling

Dislikes: Snakes, Bugs, Bullies, Cotton candy

April O'Neil

Age: 17

Skin Color: Olive (Light)

Eyes: Baby Blue

Hair Color: Chestnut Brown

Personality: Kind, Optimistic, Sassy, Fun, Outgoing

Fave. Color: Gold

Height: 5'5

Likes: Puppies, Kittens, Phones, Music, Candy

Dislikes: Rats, Bugs, Blood, Snakes

Fears: Acrophobia , Entomophobia (Fear of Heights and Insects)

Leonardo

Age: 18

Skin Color: Regular

Eyes: Dark Blue

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Personality: Kind, Leader, Respectful, Brave

Fave. Color: Blue

Height: 6'1

Likes: Friends, Adventure, Missions, Training, Skateboarding

Dislikes: Bad Guys, Villains, Thugs

Fears: (None, Really..)

Raphael

Age: 17

Skin Color: Light Tan

Eyes: Green Emerald Green

Hair Color: Black

Personality: Intimidating, Rebellious , Dangerous

Fave. Color: Red

Height:6'0

Likes: Motorcycles, Fighting, Wrestling, Messing W/ Brothers, Rock Music

Dislikes: Thugs, Bad Guys

Fears: (Secretly) Entomophobia

Donatello

Age: 16

Skin Color: Olive

Eyes: Reddish-Brown

Hair Color: Light Brown

Personality: Shy, Bookworm, Introvert, Geeky (Somewhat..)

Fave. Color: Purple

Height: 5'10

Likes: Books, Studying, Skateboarding, Talking

Dislikes: Bullies, Bad Guys,

Fears: Catagelophobia (Fear of being Ridiculed)

Michelangelo

Age: 15

Skin Color: Beach Tan

Eyes: Baby Blue

Hair: Sandy Blonde

Personality: Fun, Loud, Outgoing, Obnoxious, Adorable

Fave. Color: Orange

Height: 5'8

Likes: Kittens, Comics, Ice cream, Pizza, T.V, Getting Dirty, Being Annoying

Dislikes: Mean People, Seriousness, Bad Guys, Pizza Haters

Fears: Aichmophobia (Fear of Needles)


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

For All you Raphril Fans:

I know you feel the same way i do: You absolutely LOVE the couple. I DO! So, If there's anybody out there who Loves them just Enough, please read this comment!

First off, I think they're Soo cute! Tell me that I'm wrong, But I think there should be more stories about them. I mean, look, I kinda...May have a _Slight_ crush on Raph and I think they're SOOO cute! I know I said this about three times, But I just wanted to tell you guys what I think. These guys are My Fave couples, So please join with me and Agree to make more stories about them. Just telling you guys what I think! I LOVE you guys! #Raphril4Ever

P.S Comment, Like and View...Or Don't! Anyway...LOVE you guys!


	11. Chapter 9

**I'm Back with a new chapter. Sorry this was a "little" Late, I was busy with my other stories and some personal stuff. Anyway, enjoy. Chapter 9! (Finally!)**

 **April's POV**

I woke up quite dazed. Sitting up, I looked around confused. It took awhile to remember what happened but when it finally caught up to me, My eyes grew the size of saucers. Instinctively, I tried to quietly get up but instead I fell off the bed with a thud. I groaned and picked myself off the floor and looked around for something to cover up with. I spotted a sheet, covered up with it and my way over to the window. While opening the window, someone outside started banging on the door. I panicked. I slid the window open and looked back at the door, trying to come up with an idea. I had no choice. I clutched the sheet tighter to my body, stepped back and flung myself out with a yelp.

As my body hit the ground, I groaned and stood up shakily. The banging then got louder. The room's occupant stirred and ended up on the floor after shuffling around on the bed. Raph stood up, tugged on some pants and looked around confused. I tapped lightly on the glass. He turned around and came over to the window. Once it was open he asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm trying to make a clean escape," I replied. "Can you hand me my clothes?" He did. "What are you doing now?" Raph asked over the continued banging. "I'm coming back. I gotta change." And with that, I ran behind the house as fast as I could before being spotted by neighbors. Meanwhile...

Raph stomped over to the door and threw it open to reveal it was Mikey. "What did I tell you about Knocking that loud?" The older brother asked. "Stop, or you'll feed me to the sharks?" The younger brother tried.

"Not exactly, but close. What did you want?"

"Leo wanted me to tell you breakfast is ready." Mikey reported. "Are you kidding me? Fine, I'm coming."" Raph said. "Hurry, Bro. The Bacon isn't gonna last for long." Mike cheered then disappeared.

Raph shut his door, Pulled on a shirt then collapsed on his bed. "This is gonna be a long day."

 **~20 minutes later~**

Pulling my hair back into a Ponytail, I rung the doorbell. A minute later, Leo answered. "Hey April. What's up? Come in." He invited. I stepped in. "Nothing. I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to hang out today?" I offered. "Sure. You can ask the guys." I walked into the living room to see Mikey watching a cartoon, Donnie on his computer and Raph reading a magazine. "Hey guys!" I called, making my presence known. They called their greetings.

"You wanna hang out today?" I asked. "Sure, That sounds good." Don said. I waited as the guys got ready. Everybody ahead of us, I pushed Raph back a couple of steps. "You didn't say anything?" I asked. "Nope. Why would I? I mean was it bad?" Raph questioned. I shook my head slowly. "'Cause according to my standards, you liked it. A lot." He continued, smirking. "Shut up." I Hissed, Shoving the blanket I used earlier at his chest. But couldn't help but smile.

 **Raph's POV**

"You did not do that," April denied, laughing. We were walking through an abandoned park while telling stories. At least the four of us were, She decided to ride along on my back. Typical. "Yes, he did." Don laughed. "It smelled like a cow's gym locker for a month." The little brat smiled and started skipping. "Remember the 'Whipped Cream' Incident?" Leo Asked. Oh, yeah. "I still got that crud stuck in my ear." I complained. "Well, it's not my fault you guys are heavy sleepers." Mikey said, turning around. "Let's see who'll be sleeping heavy tonight." I mumbled.

"This has been fun, but seriously. Where are we going?" April asked. I looked at Leo who nodded. Then we all took off running. "What are you guys doing?"She asked, hanging on for dear life. "It's a secret." I replied. "Well, in that case..can you please put me down?" She pleaded. I smirked.

"Oh, you want down?" Then I let go of one of her legs. "No!:" April yelled. I laughed as I picked her leg up again. Once she was secure again, she slapped the back of my neck. "Ow!" I cried. It was her turn to laugh, but instead of hitting me again she kissed me in the same spot and put her head down. I smiled and ran faster.

"OK...What are we doing here?" April asked. We had just arrived at a skate park. "We,"I started, putting her down. "are gonna teach you how to skate." She looked at all of us incredibly. "But I can't skate."

"That's the point." Mikey said. 20 minutes later, after being shoved in all different directions for safety gear, she was ready. "Ready to go?" I asked. April shook her head. "Can't one of you guys go," She stalled. "This Doesn't look-" She didn't finish 'cause that's when Mikey decided to shove her off.

"SAFE!" she screamed the rest of the way down. I'm not gonna lie. The whole scene was hilarious. Instead of Riding the skateboard, she wobbled her way around obstacles, and tried to balance herself on one foot until she flew off when she went up the ramp. When we went to go see if she was OK, she had a frown on her face. "Remind me to never ask you guys to hang out ever again." We all laughed out loud (Except for April) as we went to the Pizza Shack.

 **Unknown POV**

"Master. I have a program That allows me to be able spy on the boys while hiding in plain sight." A scientist spoke. High on his throne, the dark leader studied him. "I this plan is accurate, I would like to see it go into effect. If you fail, the consequences will be dire." He bellowed.

"Y-Yes, sir." The scientist stuttered, then rushed out of the room.

"Those fools won't know what hit them."


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

 **April's POV**

"Ok...Why are we here?" I asked looking around. I obviously knew why we were here.

The boys are gonna teach me how to skate.

I already stressed to them _many_ times about how much I dislike skating. Mainly because I can **not** skate. But here I am.

"You," Leo started, "are gonna learn how to skate." I looked at all four of them.

"I hope you guys know I hate all of you...so much." I stated. They laughed and dragged me away to the registration office. I honestly don't know what to do.

Once I was strapped up, I stood over the ramp. "You're gonna be fine. Gravity does most of the work." Raph said. "That's helpful." I mumbled.

"You can do this." He said. I stared at him. "Why must you be so painfully charming?" I asked.

"It's a gift." I laughed.

Thirty minutes later, I came out ok. I scratched my knee and got a small bump on my head from falling off, but I'm cool.

We got hungry so we went to a nearby pizza shack. "See, you weren't _so_ bad." Donnie said.

"Yeah, but you guys still know I can't ride a bike," I grumped. "Have a little fun, Dude. It's cool." Mikey piped up. I smiled.

"Excuse me," A familiar voice announced. I looked up. It was him. The same dude from my math class.

He just transferred a week ago and he's been staring at me from across the room ever since. Creep.

"Hey, Justin. What are you doing here?" I asked with a forced smile.

"Oh, I just came for some pizza and happened to see you guys here." Justin replied. I took a bite of my pizza.

"And who are these delightful fellows?" He asked. I coughed. "May I please use the restroom?" I was let out and I tried to get through the doors as fast as I could.

"Hey, April!" Justin called. My hand was on the door but I turned around to face him anyway. "Yeah, buddy?" I strained. I do not like him. At all.

"So, I was wondering If you wanted to come over and-" He started but I interrupted him. "Let me stop you right there. You see that guy at the table."

I pointed at our table. Justin looked at the direction I was pointing. "Oh, the mean looking dude?" He asked. "Yeah, that 'mean looking dude' is my boyfriend." I stated. Justin was about to say something but I cut him off. "Look, Justin. You're a nice guy. You are but We're just friends. OK?" The strange boy nodded.

"You might want to get that rash on your neck checked out." He blurted. I looked at him strangely, and went into the bathroom. And sure enough, located on the side of my neck was a purplish-reddish bruise looking spot. Except it wasn't a rash. "You kidding me?!" I Yelled quietly. I covered it up with my hair and walked back outside. The first thing I noticed was Justin talking to the guys. I walked over to them.

"Hey, we're just about done. You ready?" Leo said when he saw me coming their way. I looked at the table, which was occupied with barely touched food. I looked at him confused. "Sure?" Making sure he didn't see, Leo shifted his over to Justin and I instantly knew. It was so obvious. "Yeah, we better go." I added with confidence and turned to Justin. "See you at school?"

"Yeah, Monday it is. See you guys later." He said and walked off.

"So you guys don't like Justin?" I asked once we were outside.

"Yep," The four boys said at once. I laughed.

 **Later on..**

"So, really," I started. "Why don't you guys like him?" We were back at the house and decided to talk. Even though it was still early. "He's weird. he just doesn't seem...normal." Leo said. I laid down on the floor. "And what, may I ask, is normal to you?"

"Someone who doesn't mention a certain someone's name 7 times in one sentence." Donnie opinionated. I laughed. "He was talking about me. Mikey hopped. "Yeah, girl. He kept talking about how many classes he had with you and what time you went to lunch." He drilled on. "He's a stalker, April. Avoid him at all costs." Raph piped up. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are just being dramatic. I know he's weird but he's not that crazy." I denied. The brothers eyed each other and stood up. "Oh, Stand up." Leo directed. I did, confused of what was happening. They all backed up. "So what would happen if he called his friends and circled you into an ally way." He continued. The brothers moved closer until I was literally in the middle of them. The thing is, I wouldn't care. Justin is the same height as me and there is only one of him, _plus_ I could fight back.

Now they're just taking advantage of me. They're all taller than me, probably stronger than and anything they do is just for fun. But, sometimes it really does stink being the shortest one always looking up at people.

"And it would be easy for them to do this," Before I realized what was happening, they grabbed a limb and started to lift me up. " What the-" I started.

"Then they could take you away." Donnie added. They all started moving. For some reason, I laughed. I t was unbelievable that something like this could happen. "You guys! put me down!" I shrieked, continuing to laugh. The way i see it they were smiling, but refused to put me down on the sweet, stable, solid floor. So there I was, Tangled up in there grasp, dangling a foot off the ground laughing my butt off. Soon they joined in.

"You guys are the worst."

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. SO sorry it was late, I've been _really_ lately and haven't had time to write. Stay tuned for chapter 11! Stay young, Stay beautiful, Stay nerdy! See ya later.**


End file.
